


.pimenta

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Harry passa as férias de verão na casa de praia, mas que também é a sua casa pelo resto do ano. Estudando para o vestibular, ele não entende a euforia das pessoas em morar perto do mar, principalmente quando seus pais são dois professores universitários que parecem viver em uma vida colorida e feliz. Confuso, Harry acaba encontrando um semelhante em Draco, um garoto universitário que trabalha todos os verões no jardim de sua casa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fruitful Tales [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005





	.pimenta

**Author's Note:**

> +18 | drarry| yaoi

Draco trabalhava no jardim nas terças de tarde. Harry já estava acostumado a vê-lo ao chegar da escola, jogado entre a terra e as ervas daninhas, a testa brotando suor e as mãos pretas de sujeira. Ele ia e vinha durante todo o verão, isso desde que Harry conseguia se lembrar. Ele não deveria ser muito mais velho, no entanto. Às vezes eles se cumprimentavam, mas, na maioria das vezes, Draco apenas esboçava um sorriso, de lábios cerrados, em direção a Harry e voltava sua atenção para o jardim.

Harry já estava em casa há duas semanas, o que significava que Draco já havia aparecido pelo menos duas vezes. Ele também prestava serviços para a velha do outro lado da rua e para um trio de irmãs solteiras que moravam em um terreno largo e muito, muito sujo, mais próximo da esquina. Ele teria que se acostumar com os vultos pelas janelas, pela presença de Draco no quintal de sua casa, ou a torneira do lado de fora abrindo repentinamente. Draco escutava algumas músicas, mas sempre em horários em que o pai de Harry não estava em casa, para que não atrapalhasse o mesmo.

Os pais de Harry eram professores universitários, haviam se conhecido enquanto estavam na universidade e trabalhavam no mesmo departamento. Era uma pressão grande para que Harry seguisse o mesmo caminho que eles, mas ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em linguística. Ele queria ser um chef de cozinha ou um advogado, mas ele também não queria ser nada. Passava horas na frente do computador estudando para um vestibular que não tinha ideia de quando iria prestar. Como seu pai tomava conta do escritório e o seu quarto era quente o suficiente para se cozinhar um frango durante o verão, Harry tomava conta da pequena mesa da cozinha, redonda e suficiente para, no máximo, três pessoas. Os cabos do  _ laptop _ atravessavam o chão da cozinha e o caderno, além das várias canetas, se espalhavam pelo tampo da mesa, quase sempre caindo por conta do gato, que fazia questão de derrubá-las. 

Naquela tarde, sua mãe chegou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Ganhamos na loteria? — Harry perguntou, abaixando a tela do  _ laptop _ para que conseguisse ver a mãe de corpo inteiro. Lilian Potter era o tipo de mulher que gostava de andar pela cidade, pelo menos no verão, com um tecido fino e quase transparente por cima de seu maiô de praia preto e um chapéu enorme na cabeça, além dos óculos escuros.

— Muito cedo para dizer, mas, quase isso — ela colocou as sacolas sobre a bancada da mesa e abriu a janela de duas folhas que dava de encontro para o quintal. — Draco, querido, você quer um copo de suco?

Harry olhou levemente para as suas costas, mas não conseguia ver nada além do céu pela janela. 

— Ele vem trabalhando tanto, coitadinho — sua mãe virou-se e encostou-se no balcão. — Sissy faz questão de vê-lo limpando aquela piscina todo santo dia. Ela ainda espera que ele tire a camiseta na sua frente.

Harry não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— O ano passado, ele fez muita grana com três casas. Esse ano, está cuidando de pelo menos sete, não quero nem saber com o que que ele gasta isso — ela olhou novamente pela janela. — A gente tem uma ideia da pessoa, mas nunca sabemos quem ela realmente é, não é mesmo?

— Ele vem aqui todo o verão há uns três anos, tem acesso a toda a casa e só agora você vai começar a questionar quem ele é? — Harry disse, rindo. 

Sua mãe balançou os ombros, atravessando a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira e tirando uma jarra de suco de pêssego, que despejou sobre dois copos. Ela voltou para o filho e entregou ambos os vidros. — Pegue essas sementes, o moço da feira me disse que são de ótima qualidade. Peça para Draco plantar, ele faz isso muito melhor do que eu.

— O outro copo é para papai?

— Seu pai está de portar fechadas?

— Sim.

— Então é seu — ela colocou os óculos escuros de novo e seguiu em direção ao quintal pela porta da cozinha. Harry a seguiu, segurando os dois copos de vidro. — Boa sorte com essas ervas daninhas, Draco. Depois não esqueça de pegar seu dinheiro com James, ele é meio louco da cabeça, então pode esquecer.

Lilian contornou a casa e desapareceu novamente. Harry às vezes esquecia que sua mãe era uma péssima completamente diferente em período escolar, sempre usando roupas formais, salto alto e quase nada de maquiagem, o olhar sério e aquele semblante reprovador, de quem se alimentava das lágrimas de seus alunos.

Harry estancou no meio do caminho, olhando para Draco. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta branca que mostrava manchas de suor, já que ele vinha trabalhando no sol desde que chegara.

— Se for criticar, é melhor falar de perto — disse ele, levantando o olhar para Harry.

— Não, claro que não — Harry voltou a se aproximar, entregando o copo de suco. Draco tirou as luvas sujas, revelando suas mãos lisas e limpas, em contraste com o restante de sua roupa, e aceitou o copo.

— Obrigado — ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas levemente e tomando um gole. — É natural?

— Você daqui a pouco vai estar podando nossas árvores de pêssego também — Harry disse, tentando parecer engraçado. Draco apenas sorriu.

— Sou melhor com as plantas — disse ele. — Tronco, madeira, essas coisas não é pra mim não.

Harry concordou, mesmo que sua atenção estivesse nos lábios de Draco. Eles eram finos e rosados, pareciam brilhar intensamente, mesmo que fosse apenas o sol; mesmo assim, não eram tão pequenos quanto parecia de longe. Combinava com o rosto da pele pálida e rosada do garoto.

— É, eu também não gosto de pau — disse Harry, olhando sério para Draco.

— Como? — Draco meneou a cabeça.

— Madeira, essas coisas — Harry disse, novamente. Ele sabia que tinha falado besteira no segundo que as palavras saíram de sua boca, mas preferia passar vergonha agindo normalmente, do que rindo de sua própria desgraça. — Não é para mim.

Draco concordou, controlando a risada de rir. Ele tomou o suco de uma só vez e entregou o copo novamente para Harry, voltando a colocar suas luvas. — E do que você gosta, exatamente?

— De ler…

— É, sua família toda parece gostar de ler.

— Eles leem Saussure, eu gosto de ler quadrinhos — Harry disse, tentando, mais uma vez, parecer o mínimo engraçado.

— Eu lia quadrinhos quando pequeno.

— Não são só para crianças — Harry disse rapidamente.

— Eu não disse que são — Draco sorriu, abaixando-se em direção a terra novamente.

Harry olhou desconcertado para ele, vendo-a começar a cavar a terra.

— Minha mãe pediu que você plantasse isso — disse Harry. 

Draco olhou para o pacote nas mãos do garoto. — O que é isso?

— Não sei, ela não disse e… — virou o pacote. — Não diz nada. É algum tipo de semente, mas não sei do que.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas pela terceira vez e Harry se questionou se era algum tipo de costume ou ele simplesmente debochava de tudo que Harry dizia. 

— Você quer colocar?

— Como? — Harry perguntou, se aproximando mais.

— É, plantar — disse Draco. — Posso te ensinar, não é tão difícil.

Harry não entendeu muito bem, mas aceitou. Deixou os copos sobre a mesinha na varando e se agachou ao lado do Draco.

— Pegue as luvas.

— Mas…

— Eu já estou acostumado — disse Draco.

Harry pegou as luvas amarelas e as colocou, sentindo o calor das mãos de Draco ainda presente. O garoto sujou as mãos na terra, pouco se ligando para sua mão macia e bonitinha se sujando no barro. Os dedos de Draco eram finos e longos, as unhas retinhas e pareciam brilhar, que fizeram Harry sentir um arrepio momentâneo, como se elas estivessem passando por sua espinha dorsal.

— Agora coloque aqui — disse Draco, depois de ter mostrado como preparar o terreno para as semantes. — Como não sabemos que semente é essa exatamente, vamos fazer tudo padronizado. Cada planta tem sua particularidade, mas, no final, todas gostam da mesma coisa.

Harry segurou o pacote, mas o derrubou duas vezes ao tentar abri-lo.

— Eu sou péssimo nisso — disse, quase gritando consigo mesmo.

— Você não é  _ péssimo _ — Draco pegou suas mãos, por cima da luva, e tirou o pacote, abrindo-o e colocando nas mãos de Harry novamente. — Só precisa ter prática, isso você consegue com o tempo.

Harry despejou as sementes na terra, antes de cobri-las com a mesma. 

— É isso que você estuda, plantas?

— Não — Draco disse, rindo, e se levantando. — Eu faço linguística.

Harry tentou esboçar simplicidade, mas não conseguiu não parecer surpreso. Draco riu, as bochechas ficando levemente rosadas. — Por que você acha que eu trabalho justamente para a sua família?

— Interesseiro — disse Harry. — Meus pais sabem?

— Espero que não — Draco olhou sério para ele e os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos. Harry, na verdade, encarava os lábios rosados e bonitos de Draco. — As luvas.

— Ah, claro, desculpe — Harry fez menção de tirar as luvas, mas Draco as puxou. — Eu consigo fazer isso.

— Pra não sujar as mãos — Draco sorriu. — Obrigado, pelo suco.

— Obrigado, pela… aula, sei lá — disse Harry.

Ele se afastou aos poucos, se certificando de que a conversa tinha realmente acabado. Pegou os copos sobre a mesinha da varanda e voltou para dentro, confuso se aquilo realmente havia acontecido ou ele estava o tempo todo delirando na frente de seu  _ laptop _ .

No dia seguinte, Draco não apareceu, mas Harry já esperava. Sua mãe deixou claro, também, que não fazia ideia de que tipo de semente era aquela, então Harry só tinha seu  _ laptop _ e dezenas de simulados para fazer durante o dia. A tarde, seu pai deu as caras, pedindo que sua mãe fosse ao escritório para discutir algo sobre “o programa do próximo semestre”, algo que eles gostavam de fazer para se reunir. Harry já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes seus pais entravam em seus próprios mundinhos, os olhos brilhando e as mentes conversando entre si como uma conexão  _ bluetooth _ . Para Harry, aquela era a definição de amor, mas ele também não queria abusar muito: um amor como os dos pais seria bizarro e suficientemente sufocante para ele.

Nas férias, aquela parte da cidade ficava tomada de visitantes, principalmente estrangeiros que vinham passar o verão na europa esperando por algo tropical e encontrando um clima completamente diferente do normal. Harry gostava de observar o fluxo pela sua janela, fazer uma listinha mental de quantos eram casais idosos aproveitando a aposentadoria, outros adolescentes que fugiam dos centros para as praias e aqueles que vinham sozinho, claramente em temporada de caça. Para quem morava em uma zona de praia doze meses por ano, Harry não via nada demais, então conseguia se encher rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, seu pai viajou para Paris, uma convenção que aconteceria justamente no verão, já que acadêmicos não conseguiam ficar muito tempo longe da bagunça. Sua mãe, que estava sempre participando dos mesmos eventos, resolvera ficar em casa dessa vez, para aproveitar o verão, propriamente dito. Mas Harry, curioso como sempre, sabia que existia uma razão e um motivo mais profundo; parte dele queria acreditar que Lilian apenas queria passar mais tempo com o filho, mas o resto tinha certeza que Harry não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Draco surgiu naquela manhã usando apenas uma bermuda jeans e uma regata, o que deixaram Harry entretidos por quase meia hora em sua janela. Ele nunca havia visto Draco daquele jeito, pelo menos não que se lembrasse. Os braços eram um pouco maiores do que ele esperava, mas Draco ainda exalava aquele ar magricelo, mesmo que definido. Estava rezando para que sua mãe inventasse de pedir mais alguma coisa para Draco, para que ele se oferecesse e fosse conversar com ele novamente, mas Lilian estava disposta a conversar ela mesmo com Draco; quando desceu para tomar um copo de água, Harry a encontrou sentada em sua cadeira de praia junto a Draco, que terminava de cuidar das rosas.

Aproximou-se, tentando parecer o mais normal possível, e sentou-se no chão, ao lado da mãe, os antebraços apoiados no joelho. Draco estava de costas para eles, cuidando das flores junto ao muro, e tanto Lilian, quanto Harry, fingiam observar a velha da casa em frente. Harry demorou para entender que estava acontecendo um jogo de interesses entre sua mãe e a velha, que faziam de tudo para mostrar o troféu que tinham como jardineiro; Harry não entendia a rixa, já que, no fim das contas, Draco acabava indo para as duas casas, mas era engraçado de ver sua mãe de pernas cruzadas, óculos escuros e revista enquanto Draco roçava em seu braço sempre que passava de um lado para o outro no canteiro.

— Papai não deixou nada? — Harry perguntou.

— Por que deixaria?

— Ele sempre deixa alguma coisa — Harry abaixou a cabeça, encarando a grama debaixo de si. — O ano passado, ele deixou um livro com duzentas pratas para mim, mas eu só descobri quando ele chegou e me contou.

— Por que ele deixaria dinheiro pra ti?

— Comprar alguma coisa, ele sempre deixa — Harry levantou o olhar para a mãe, mas ela encarava a revista e, vez ou outra, a velha. — Já olhei o escritório, o quarto, não tem nada. Está tudo onde deveria estar.

_ Uhum _ , foi o que Lilian enunciou.

— Terminei aqui, sra. Potter — disse Draco, passando as costas das mãos em sua testa. — Eu posso continuar os fundos na próxima semana, se você não estiver com tanta pressa.

— Claro, querido, sem problemas — Lilian disse, levantando-se. — Deixa eu ver se estou com o dinheiro… Não, não estou. Harry, busque o envelope, no escritório, por favor, e entregue para Draco.

Harry se levantou, olhando para os dois.

— Ahn, você não quer entrar… — disse Harry.

— Não, eu posso esperar aqui fora.

— Deixe de bobagem, querido — disse Lilian, encarando a velha, que olhava surpresa para Draco, prestes a entrar na casa de sua rival. — Vamos, siga Harry que ele vai te entregar o dinheiro…

Harry entrou na casa, sentindo os olhos de Draco em suas costas. Por sorte, o escritório não era muito longe da entrada da casa, então quando puxou o envelope de dentro da gaveta, Draco já estava parado à sua frente, tirando as luvas e tomando cuidado para não jogar sujeira.

— Aqui — disse Harry, lhe passando o envelope. Antes que Draco o pegase, porém, Harry o puxou, apalpando o envelope. O abriu, encontrando um pequeno pedaço de papel. — Eu sabia que ele iria deixar alguma coisa.

Estava escrito  _ para Harry _ em um envelope dentro do envelope. Harry entregou o envelope de Draco e encarou o seu próprio. — Ele sempre deixa alguma coisa.

— Obrigado — disse Draco.

— Ahn, ei, antes de você ir — Harry colocou o envelope no bolso. — Eu acho que descobri que tipo de semente é aquela… Fiquei procurando por sementes como aquela na internet e eu acho que é de…

— Pimenta — completou Draco, sorrindo.

— Você já sabia?

— Reconheci quando as vi.

Harry olhou surpreso para ele, o cenho franzido. — E por que não disse, aquele dia?

— Não sei, não queria que sua mãe soubesse, você poderia dizer para ela — Draco disse.

— Você liga muito para o que a minha mãe acha...

— Bem… Ela me paga.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

— Você vai vir amanhã?

Draco olhou para ele, sem responder.

— Por quê?

— A pimenta não precisa ser cuidada…? — não conseguiu manter contato visual e olhou para os próprios pés. — Na verdade, você pode me dizer como faço para cuidar da pimenta e…

— Eu vou estar aí semana que vem.

— Não vai… demorar demais?

Draco abriu um sorriso, levemente desconcertado, as bochechas rosadas.

— Vai passar rapidinho — disse, abrindo um sorriso e dando as costas para Harry. Os dois encontraram Lilian ainda na frente de casa. — Muito obrigado, sra. Potter.

— Até semana que vem, querido.

Lado a lado, Harry e Lilian observaram Draco desaparecer na rua, entrando em casa depois do show de rivalidade entre Lilian e a vizinhança.

— Papai me deixou dinheiro, no envelope — Harry disse, mostrando para a mãe.

— Ele achou que você não iria achar, então… — Lilian pegou uma garrafa de vinho. — Vinho?

— Você me fez pegar o dinheiro para que eu não ficassem sem de novo?

— Você nunca acha querido, seu pai sempre tem que dizer onde ele escondeu — ela riu, entregando uma taça para o filho. — E sem comentários sobre o Draco, ele não sabe que eu contratei o garoto por mais um mês.

— Um mês? — disse Harry, exaltado.

— Acha muito? — questionou Lilian, levemente amedrontada. — Eu sabia que não deveria ter contratado por tanto tempo…

— Eu achei pouco — disse, Harry, escondendo o rosto atrás da taça. Se sua mãe perguntasse por que suas bochechas estavam rosadas, colocaria a culpa no vinho. — Ele é um cara… legal.

Lilian concordou com a cabeça.

— Vamos assistir a um filme — disse ela, caminhando em direção a sala. — Amanhã, vamos sair, comprar algumas coisas com esse dinheiro. Você está precisando de roupas novas e quem sabe um livros.

— Eu tenho roupas boas.

— Livros bons, não.

55 dias era o tempo mínimo para que a pimenta crescesse. Harry constatou isso na wikipedia, naquela mesma noite, quando sua mãe adormeceu assistindo ao filme por causa do vinho. Draco estaria longe muito tempo antes desses cinquenta e cinco dias.

Harry dormiu inquieto, sem conseguir encontrar uma posição confortável. No dia seguinte, acordou com uma ereção no meio das pernas, depois de ter sonhado que provava uma pimenta inteira, de uma só vez, como quem prova um picolé. Acordou com a boca pegando fogo e com uma vontade de ir no banheiro, mesmo que tenha demorado mais que o dobro para urinar; era impossível encontrar a mira certa com aquilo duro daquele jeito. Enquanto voltava para o quarto, cuidando para cobrir a ereção com a camiseta, prometeu para si mesmo que não iria mais observar Draco enquanto ele trabalhava. Pelo menos, iria tentar.


End file.
